


A Sweet, Fruity Surprise

by ericsonclan



Series: We are Monsters, We are Proud AU [35]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Basketball, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Fruit, Gen, double dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Violet and Marlon get a special surprise after basketball practice when their girlfriends ask them out on a double date
Relationships: Marlon & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Marlon/Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: We are Monsters, We are Proud AU [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699969
Kudos: 3





	A Sweet, Fruity Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

Violet’s eyes wandered around the basketball court, the constant dribbling the only sound her mind was registering besides that of her quick breathing. Marlon stood in front of her; the dullahan had a serious yet carefree, competitive expression on his face. His red headguard glistened with sweat, a bead of which slid down and splattered on the wooden flooring. The werewolf shifted her weight and began to go to the right; the dullahan matched her speed and soon blocked her way. 

The werewolf’s ear tucked down for a moment, annoyed by her friend’s speed before she rushed to the right again, feinting a move before passing the ball over to Chester the mummy. Marlon’s eyes shot over to where the ball was passed, giving Violet a moment to disappear from his sight. While everyone was focused on Chester the werewolf positioned herself to make an easy layup. With a well timed pass, Violet received the ball, her sneakers squeaking against the court as she jumped up, her tail beginning to wag faster as the ball hit the backboard and swooshed through the basket.

Violet landed with a soft thud, her tail swaying back and forth at an even faster pace. Marlon looked sad for a split second but then gave a warm smile to his friend as he wiped the sweat of his headgear. A whistle from the sidelines drew the basketball team’s attention over to Coach Mike. The minotaur began to clap and walked over towards his team, his hooves clacking against the wood.

“Good job today, guys. That wraps up practice for the day. Make sure to bring enough water to tomorrow’s practice. We’ll be working on our guarding.” He gave a soft smile to the basketball team who were all catching their breaths, their focus split between their coach’s words and the water they were chugging, desperate for it to quench their exhaustion. After a few more words the different monsters began to split off, grabbing their bags and other random items and heading out for the day.

“Marlon, Violet.” Coach Mike stopped by the door. “Mind picking up the spare basketballs while I talk to the principal?” 

“Sure,” Violet tossed her water bottle against her backpack, causing it to tumble to the ground and spin around in a circle.

“Leave it to us, Coach,” Marlon said, jogging over to start the work. With one final nod the minotaur exited the court, leaving the pair of friends alone to clean up.

“That was a good move today, Vi.” Marlon knelt down and picked up a basketball, tucking it under his arm.

“Thanks,” Violet took a basketball and tossed it towards the metal equipment bin. Her tail wagged excitedly when she saw that she had successfully landed it in.

“I’ve still got a lot to work on, but hey, my head didn’t fall off this time,” Marlon lightly tapped the side of his bright red headgear. Violet looked up, giving a short smile.

“Yeah, _ that _ practice didn’t end well,” Violet took another basketball and tossed it towards the bin. Marlon gave a small laugh then struggled to balance five basketballs in his arms. The dullahan shuffled over and with a small grunt dropped them all in the equipment bin. “Hey, at least we get practice,” Marlon’s words shifted the mood in the room for a minute. 

The werewolf took a moment to wipe off some sweat from her forehead. She knew what Marlon meant. It had been a struggle to get the basketball team off the ground. There weren't many monster schools in the area, let alone the state. Regardless, Marlon and Violet had worked hard to convince Principal Christa to give it a chance and after getting the team together they were finally able to play basketball as a team. It was a rarity to get games with other monster schools but still they got to play. Violet’s eyes looked down at her tail then over at Marlon’s headgear. With their physical features there was no way they’d ever get to play on another team. The werewolf glanced toward Marlon then walked over, dribbling a basketball. “Bet you can’t get a three pointer in the equipment bin,” Violet gave a small smirk. 

Marlon’s blue eyes shot over, looking at his friend before he picked up a basketball and dribbled it a few times then spun it on his finger. “I could do it with my eyes closed. If anyone couldn’t score, it’d be you,”

Violet’s tail stopped for a second at those words before swaying back and forth at a steady pace. “We’ll see about that,” Violet took a couple steps back, her hands bouncing the ball a few times before she looked at the equipment bin and positioned her hands. With a steady breath she shot the basketball, her feet lightly leaving the ground on her jump. The ball hit the wall and spun around the bin then settled in the middle. Marlon gave a whistle, impressed by his friend’s skill.

“Damn, Vi.” Marlon walked back, dribbling the ball back and forth between his hands then stopped at the three point marker. His eyes looked at the equipment then down at the ball. Focusing all of his attention, he released the ball. The basketball spun around in the air and landed safely, tucked in between a few other basketballs. 

Violet let out a soft laugh. “Guess I was wrong,” She was about to say more when a familiar voice made her ears perk up.

“I thought I’d find you here,” Prisha’s warm voice made Violet’s tail wag faster as she spun around to see her girlfriend walking alongside Sophie. The harpy gave a friendly smile to her best friend before a happy tweet escaped her lips when she saw Marlon. The dullahan jogged forward and stopped before his girlfriend.

“Hey you two,” He gave a smile to Prisha then to Sophie. “This is a pleasant surprise. What are you two doing here?”

“Well, we thought we’d surprise you,” Sophie reached forward and took Marlon’s hand in her own. That caused the dullahan’s heartbeat to flutter. 

“Clem spoke of a new juice shop that opened up a few blocks aways called Sarita’s Sips. I went with her a few days ago and I must say it is spectacular,” Prisha gave a happy smile at the memories of the fruity juice, her fangs poking out slightly. “We thought we all could go there as a nice date after your practice.”

Violet’s eyes grew large for a moment before softening, her tail swaying at a faster pace at her girlfriend’s smile. “Sounds fun.”

“Yeah, I’m down for that. Gotta switch out of my basketball practice stuff,” Marlon playfully knocked his red headgear. “Can't go walking around like this.”

“I don’t know,” Sophie looked at the head gear. “I think it's kinda cute.”

That made Marlon blush, his shade almost matching his headgear. “Thanks, Soph, but I think I’ll take it off,”

“Okay,” Sophie walked over at the bench “Prisha and I will wait here for you two when you get back,”

Prisha nodded, quickly leaning forward and kissing Violet’s cheek before walking over to sit beside her friend. The romantic gesture made the werewolf feel all warm and fuzzy as her tail wagged so fast it was hard to see.

“Let’s go, Vi,” Marlon grabbed his change of clothes and Violet nodded, following him out of the gym. After a few minutes they returned back to the room, placing away their sweaty clothes in their backpacks along with Marlon’s special gear. Coach Mike walked back through the room and thanked them for their hard work before moving to finish closing up the gym.

“Ready to head out?” Sophie asked with a bright smile. 

“Yep,” Violet walked over towards Prisha and casually slipped her hand hers. The vampire’s smile grew as she glanced over at her girlfriend.

“I’ll lead the way,” Prisha offered. They strolled out of the gym as pairs of two. Prisha glanced over at her girlfriend. “So, how was practice?”

“Good. I kicked Marlon’s ass in the scrimmage.” The werewolf had a small smirk on her face.

“Hey! It wasn’t that many points your team won by. It was only four.” Marlon had a small frown on his face as he looked at Violet who gave a short shrug in response.

“Well, it looks like your gear worked. Your head didn’t slip off during practice, right?” Sophie tilted her head slightly, her bright blue eyes looking at Marlon.

“Nope, it didn’t budge out of place once.” Marlon declared proudly.

“That's awesome!” Sophie crowed and placed a quick peck on the dullahan’s cheek. Marlon scratched the back of his head and gave a small chuckle in response. 

The four friends continued to chat as they walked out of the school. Violet paused for a second, tucking away her tail and tossing up her hood to cover her ears. Sophie put on her hoodie. It was a bit too warm of an option but since they were going to a human food joint it was safer to hide her feathers, especially after the most recent news of a surge in violence against monsters. With their monster features hidden the two couples continued to walk. Both couples were happy holding each other’s hands and enjoying each other’s company. Prisha began to talk about her day and about the Finer Things Club that the school librarian Mr. Santi had started up for monsters interested in discussing different books.

“It's absolutely exhilarating delving into the themes and morality within books. There's nothing more human than discussing topics like that. Which may be odd coming from a monster, but still,” Prisha gave a long, happy sigh, “I love it,”

“That’s awesome,” Violet smiled over at her girlfriend who returned it in kind.

“Man, I hope I find a cool club to join,” Sophie chirped hopefully. “Not sure I wanna join a sport so maybe, hmmm,” The harpy thought on the idea, the only sounds her talons tapping against the pavement and the other’s footsteps. “Oh! I think I saw a flyer about some sort of arts and crafts club. Maybe I can get Minnie and Renata to go with me to the first meeting.”

“That sounds fun,”

Sophie gave a happy twitter at her boyfriend’s supportive words. 

“Oh, we’re here,” Prisha’s words made the other monsters stop. Their eyes wandered up towards the sign that read Sarita’s Sips in a warm yellow color that complemented the simple blue background of the sign. The building was a simple bright-colored one with big windows on either side of the front door. Prisha moved forward to open the door, the bell jingling overhead when they entered, drawing the attention of the owner who walked forward.

“Hello there. I’m Sarita, owner of this juice shop.” A woman with a nose ring, deep brown eyes and black hair walked forward. She wore a shirt with the juice shop logo and a simple pair of jeans. She gave a warm smile as she saw the four monsters before here. “Take a look at the menu for all the different options. I’ll be right behind the counter when you’re ready.”

“Thank you,” Prisha replied kindly before her attention turned towards the different boards that held all different kinds of juices, smoothies and drinks with as many fruits as the mind could possibly imagine. 

The four talked amongst themselves, the others asking Prisha if she had any favorites. The vampire simply stated that she was positive any would be good since the one she had was so tasty. Sophie’s eyes wandered around, overwhelmed by all the delicious-sounding drinks when they paused on one name: The Berry Blast. A delicious smoothie filled with raspberries, blackberries, strawberries and love. That's what the description said anyway. Sophie got so caught up in the excitement of food that she let out a short series of twitters, chirps and tweets. It was only when they others looked over at her in shock that the harpy put two and two together and realized what she had done. 

“I… um...” Sophie could feel her panic rising. There was no guarantee whether a human would be kind or mean to a monster but usually in these kinds of food establishments it leaned towards the latter. 

“Oh,” Sarita walked forward, leaning her elbows on the counter, “Are you four monsters?”

The four looked to each other, Violet looked towards Prisha whose face was scrunched up in concentration as she tried to recall if Clem had mentioned if this place was a pro-monster.

“I didn’t mean to scare you,” Sarita gave a soft smile. “This is a monster-friendly place. It might have been better if I led with that.” Her tone was apologetic. 

“You’re really fine with monsters?” Marlon’s hand held onto Sophie’s tighter, his eyes searching the human’s.

“Of course! In fact,” Sarita continued, looking to Violet, “If you want to take off your hood you can. I think you have very nice ears,” 

Sarita’s words made Violet’s eyes grow large before she reached up. Her hand hesitated for a moment, her grip tightening. With a quick flick she tossed her hood down, letting her ears free. The blonde wolf ears twitched this way and that as her tail slowly slipped free from its hiding spot and swayed cautiously back and forth.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen a blonde werewolf,” The human smiled then looked towards the others. “What monsters are all of you?” 

The others normally wouldn’t share unless they knew the person but there was something about Sarita’s aura. It was soft and comforting, the sort that made you trust her right away.

“I’m a vampire,” Prisha stated simply.

“Dullahan,” Marlon added.

Sophie struggled to get her hoodie off, annoyed chirps and tweets spilling out as she worked to take off the item that was overheating her. A few of her red feathers shed and fell to the floor. “I’m a harpy. Oh shit,” Sophie leaned over and picked up her feathers. “Sorry about that.”

“No need to worry about that. So, what can I get you guys?”

“I want the berry blast!” Sophie crowed, practically shouting with how excited she was to try it. 

“I’ll get the Tropical Paradise,” Prisha’s fangs poked out as she smiled.

“Strawberry Surf,” Violet muttered, her tail wagging a bit faster when Sarita had inputted her order. 

“Mango Madness.” Marlon’s free hand rummaged around for his wallet and produced the right amount of money. “I’ll cover this one, guys.”

Prisha wanted to speak but decided that it would be better to just offer to pay for their next double date. 

“Alright, I’ll have your drinks ready in just a few minutes,” Sarita turned around and disappeared into another room to get to work. 

The two couples took a corner booth. Sophie and Violet slid down on opposite sides of the table all the way to the wall while Prisha and Marlon took their spots beside their girlfriends. The four began to talk once more. Prisha’s thumb brushed gentle circles around the top of Violet’s hand that made the werewolf’s tail go mad, whacking back and forth with joy. Marlon casually moved his arm and wrapped it around Sophie’s shoulder. He was in the middle of a tale about Louis misunderstanding some lore behind a monster and how it ended with him getting his pants glued to a chair when Sarita showed up with their drinks. 

After figuring out whose drink was whose, Sarita tucked the waitress platter under her arm. “You four go to Ericson High, right?” Her question made the monsters stop from opening up their straws and look up at the human.

“That’s right,” Prisha replied.

“I thought that was the case. It’s the only monster school nearby and I swear I’ve seen you before,” She looked towards Prisha. “Did you drop by here some other time?”   
“Yes, I came here with my friend Clementine.”

Sarita gave a small laugh of victory. “I knew I had seen you before! Say, if you go to that school you wouldn’t happen to know Walter, would you? I think he teaches some sort of class on monster lore or…”

“Mr. Walter,” Sophie leaned forward and looked at the human. “Yeah, he’s super cool! A chill, nice teacher.”

Sarita seemed happy at those words. “He is a kind man, him and his husband. They actually helped me come up with the name for this place.” Sarita began to laugh lightly. “There’s a pretty funny story attached to it,” Sarita was about to start the story when the bell rang and a man carrying a box of produce walked through. “Oh, that's my delivery man. I should go help him. Enjoy your smoothies.”

The four monsters gave thanks and began to drink the smoothies. A happy twitter escaped Sophie’s lips as she continued to drink. 

“That good, huh?” Marlon glanced over from his smoothie. “Maybe I should give it a try?”   
“Hmmm, I don’t know if I can share. It's so tasty,” Sophie’s smile grew at Marlon’s little pout. Violet watched for a moment before taking a sip from her glass. Her ears instantly perked up and her tail swayed back and forth, happy with the taste choice she had made. Prisha smiled and took a sip from her drink. The vampire gave a happy sigh. Even though there were no nutrients for her in this snack it was made of her favorite human food: fruit. Something about the sweet, tangy flavors filled her with happiness. 

The four continued to enjoy their drinks, talking and laughing until they had finished up and it was time to head out. Sarita wished them a good rest of their day and after putting their hoods back on they headed out. They made their way back toward the school. Violet dropped Prisha off at the front door of the dorms.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Prisha smiled lovingly at her girlfriend.

“I can’t wait,” Violet rubbed the back of her neck, a shy smile on her face before she leaned forward, capturing Prisha’s lips in a soft, warm kiss. The vampire closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss for a moment before pulling away and entering the building. Violet watched her girlfriend walk away her tail wagging too fast and too strong to stay in its hiding spot. 

“See you later, Vi,” Sophie gave a small wave to her best friend who made her way over to the bike rack. The werewolf returned the wave then was off towards her own home.

Sophie looked over at Marlon who had a warm, kind smile on his lips. 

“Thanks for the surprise date,” Marlon leaned forward and gave her a kiss.

Sophie gave a happy chirp and returned her boyfriend’s kiss with another one. “I’m glad you had fun.” She looked into his eyes, getting lost for a moment before glancing down at Marlon’s watch. “Oh shit, is that the time? I promised I’d be home soon for the baking party,” Sophie gave the dullahan’s hand a quick squeeze then slipped her own free. She ran forward before spinning around on her heel and walking backwards to still see his face. “I’ll see you tomorrow!”   
“Can’t wait!” Marlon gave one final wave and watched his girlfriend for a minute before he headed out himself. Today had really been a good day. 


End file.
